OmaHima: The Brooklyn Demon Slayer
by KID2NR
Summary: Rewrite of The Demon Slayer from Brooklyn. Gordon Evans receives a scholarship to go study abroad in Japan. But a meeting with a certain cat samurai will forever change his life. A new legend begins as the Brooklyn-born youth delves into his demon slayer


**Author's Note:**

**Update: I had to re-upload this chapter since I couldn't change the chapter title after uploading it.**

Around four months ago, I started my first fanfic, _The Demon Slayer From Brooklyn_ (or _DSFB_ for short) with the premise of another character taking Yuuto's position as demon slayer and the harem that comes with it, this character being Gordon Evans. A few chapters were churned out, however I wasn't satisfied with the results, so I decided to start over.

Now without further ado, I bring you guys the rewritten version of _DSFB_, **_OmaHima: __The Brooklyn Demon Slayer_**. Lights...camera...let's rock!

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and settings of Omamori_ Himari_ belong to Fujimi Shobo, Ltd. and Milan Matra. Please support the author and publishers by buying the volumes in your respective country or region. I'm a huge fan of the series and all, but hey, it's not mine. And never will be. I only write for fun, not for profits. That's what a fanfic should be all about.

* * *

**Prologue: Beginning of the Resurrection**

* * *

Ayakashi.

That is the name of the monsters from Japanese myth.

While some were friendly towards humans and coexisted peacefully with them, most were hostile and have caused many casualties and calamities over the years of Japan's history.

It was then that the demon slayers came in.

During the Heian Period, these twelve families, each armed with their own unique powers and abilities, fought and slain numerous ayakashi, creating a devastating warpath of blood and mutilated bodies

Of those families were the Benigawa, a family with the ability to channel and use Touki. Known as the _Toushi no Chakra_, or Fighter's Chakra, it is a mystic energy worn around their bodies that grants them superhuman abilities. This ability was feared by many ayakashi who challenged them and lived to tell it.

As the number of ayakashi dwindled down due to the demon slayer's actions, so were the demon slayers themselves at one point. During the events of World War I, many demon slayer clans perished on the front lines, and less than half of the clans remain following the tragic war. Some even sealed their powers and disappeared into obscurity, living amongst the common populace.

Fortunately, the Benigawas survived the war and lived well into the 21st century. However, the death of the last Benigawa demon slayer marked the end of the family. And with no other descendants left, this was a major victory for the ayakashi, especially those whose descendants have faced them.

Enter Gordon Evans, a fifteen-year-old teenage youth born and raised in the streets of Brooklyn. He has lived a pretty normal life, practicing boxing at the Y, skateboarding and hanging out with his friends after school, and helping out at his father's barber shop, the Golden Groomers.

One day, he earns a scholarship to go study in Japan for a whole year. At first he is hesitant given his age and slightly-above-average grades, but with encouragement from his close friends and co-workers, he finally decides to go. Given that he is part-Japanese on his father's side, he couldn't miss on this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to learn more about the Land of the Rising Sun.

But little does Gordon know his life will take a complete 180 the day of his sixteenth birthday, when he meets a certain someone on his way to his new school in Takamiya City.

And a clan that was once lost...will be resurrected.

* * *

**Aaaand that's the prologue, everyone! I know it's a bit on the short side (okay, _really _short), but I think writing something like this is quicker because A) it provides a short history about the demon slayers and ayakashi for those who don't know the manga, and B) it briefly explains Gordon's background and how he got to Touryou compared to writing an entire chapter about it. It's a lot easier that way. **

**As a hint of trivia, the Benigawas' Touki ability is named after the ab****ility in **_**Highschool DxD **_**that one of the characters possess (for those who read the novels, you know who I'm referring to). However it will also draw elements from **_**MagnaCarta II**_**, namely from Juto's abilities.**

**And as for the demon slayer rankings with the Benigawas put in, as well as their statuses, here you go:**

**1 – Tsuchimikado (Active)**

**2 – Kamizakura (Deceased)**

**3 – Kagamimori (Active)**

**4 – Benigawa (Unknown)**

**5 – Kogetsukyou (Deceased)**

**6 – Houjou (Deceased)**

**7 – Karasu (Deceased)**

**8 – Jibashiri (Deceased)**

**9 – Homura (Deceased)**

**10 – Hiiragi (Deceased)**

**11 – Yakouin (Unknown, presumed active)**

**12 – Jinguuji (Active)**

**So as you guys can see, I simply took out the Amakawas since Yuuto won't be a demon slayer in this fic. Instead he'll be a supporting character for Gordon along with Rinko. **

**The first chapter will be a revised and rewritten version of **_**DSFB**_**'s first chapter, so expect some things to be the same for the most part, with some parts from **_**DSFB**_**'s prologue being thrown in for good measure. I might need to split th****e first chapter into parts if it stretches out too long, but that's just me.**

**So, any comments? Ideas? Opinions? Suggestions? Fire away, but seriously guys, no flames. They're for making bonfires at the beach, provided that police don't catch ya if it's done on private property.**

* * *

**Next on **_**The Brooklyn Demon Slayer**_** – First Round: I Get a (Cat) Samurai?**

**KID2NR, out!**


End file.
